Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better!
by sterek-issue
Summary: Oneshot.AU. Based off American Dad season 6 episode 11 A Piñata Named Desire. Dean and Cas are very competitive housemates. They both have totally different lives and are almost complete opposites. The only thing they really have in common is acting.


**Title: Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better!**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: NC17**

**Warning: A lot of cursing, a very proper and nerdy (and sexy!) Castiel. I guess this could be considered crack. Idk. Voyeurism and MaleXMale lovin! **

**Summary: One chapter story. AU. Based off American Dad season 6 episode 11****A Piñata Named Desire. Dean and Cas are very competitive housemates. They both have totally different lives and are almost complete opposites. The only thing they really have in common is that there jobs provides them with the necessity to act. Cas thinks he's better then dean at acting, Dean knows he can prove Castiel wrong…no matter how far the acting goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…or do I?...Nah, don't own it**

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know I have two unfinished stories buuuut I was watching American Dad and, BANG…inspiration! Inspiration is something I don't have for my Vampire Knight Fics at the moment. Sorry to those who are waiting. **

**Please enjoy and PLEASE R&R!**

The moment Dean woke up that morning he knew it was going to be a shitty day. Why, you ask? Well, because every day was a shitty day when you were housemates with a person like Castiel Novak.

Dean silently cursed as he angrily threw the dark blue covers off his body, as if they were to blame for his misfortune.

Okay, so Castiel wasn't _that _bad. The nerd was actual useful at times when Dean needed to understand something, but other times he would just make Dean feel like a dumb ass with his fancy vocabulary and that I'm-too-smart-for-mankind-and-your-simple-words-confuse-me attitude.

Dean scoffed, raising to his feet and stretching, moaning in satisfaction when his bones finally popped into place. Damn, a hot shower was defiantly in order.

Dean shuffled across his room on the crimson red carpet with bare feet, making his way from his room and to the shared bathroom down the hallway in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Yeah, Castiel and Dean got into quit a few scrabbles. Luckily for them, Sam was always there to pull the other off the one who wasn't winning, (Castiel).Then Sam would give his brother one of his famous bitch faces for always beating up Castiel, though, Dean never actually used fist, he just liked to ruff Cas up, knock him off his Habitual chair that Cas liked to sit high on like he was some god damn King. Of course this Habitual Chair was just a figment of Dean's imagination but it seemed that way to Dean in real life.

Dean grumbled profanity's while he scrubbed his skin raw with a body sponge, a gift from his dear younger brother Samantha. Dean was sure Sam has a Vagina.

But anyways, Castiel was Tolerable on most days. It's just…whenever Castiel got a call back after auditioning for one of his gay ass plays he would always walk around the house loudly practicing his lines as if no other person lived there. It drove Dean insane! Having to listen to Cas's gravelly voice, see that hard expression on his face, the intensity and dedication in those blue ass eyes of his…ugh!

Dean tightened his jaw, pissed off. It wasn't even eight yet! Sighing, he finished his shower and went back to his room in nothing but a towel sitting low around his hips, quickly getting dresses.

Coming into the kitchen he already knew his two housemates were up and about before he was even conscious, he was always the last up.

"Good morning Dean." Sam greeted from his place at the table as soon as he spotted his brother entering the kitchen.

"Oh, morning Dean, breakfast is almost complete." Castiel said over his shoulder in his usual deep tone, not really taking his eyes off the eggs he was currently scrambling. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. Who the fuck talks like that now-a-day's?

Dean grumbled a morning greeting, taking a seat on one of the side chairs, his brother taking the chair at the head of the medium sized table.

"You alright Dean? You seem a little stressed." Sam voiced cut through Dean currently hazy mind. He was about to snap a response, but seeing his baby brother generally concerned and worried about his well being softened his anger. God he loved his little brother, would do anything for him. Hell, they were practically joined at the hip! They couldn't even stomach the idea of the other moving on in life without being right there beside the other, which is why they were currently still living together even though they were in their late to early thirties. Castiel never questioned the brothers about their closeness because he found it extremely interesting to watch them interact mostly because he never saw sibling quit like the Winchester brothers. They didn't envy each other and they were always very supportive and protective to each other. Though at times it did make Castiel feel like an intruder into their lives, after all, he never had anything like that with his many brothers or sister.

Hell, he was lucky Dean had found him when he did. When Castiel's apartment caught on fire it left a few of his neighbors with no place to go, homeless, just like he had been for all of twenty-four hours. He couldn't turn to his family, they abandoned him long ago, so when a smooth, black Impala pulled up beside him on the curve and the windows rolled down to reveal a sympathetic stranger with green eyes and a freckled face, he didn't refuse to turn down his offer of a place to say. Dean's excuse was that he needed another roommate besides his gigantic sister Samantha. Dean had laughed loudly after that and Cas didn't get it but he didn't want to be rude.

But eventually Cas did in fact get the joke when Dean introduced him to his very male brother named Sam and not Samantha. The next day Dean had ran a background check on Castiel Novak and had gotten practically his whole life story. Without hesitating, Dean welcomed him to a permanent stay as long as Cas got a job to help pay bills and did some chores, Cas was beyond grateful. It had taken Sam a few days to come around to accepting Cas. After all, it had always been just him and Dean so after the sudden change he had to learn to adjust.

Days after that was fine, Weeks after that were splendid, months after that and Dean was ready to blow his head off. Living with one nerd was hard enough, living with two was maddening. No, he did not regret picking Cas up off the streets. It was just that the more he got to spend time with Cas, the more he got to learn about him and understand him, the more Dean began to feel this _something _in the pit of his stomach every time Cas would make a nerdy joke or stare at him the way he seemed to love to or whenever he would laugh…

It frustrated Dean that his stomach would do flip flops whenever this would happen so he pegged it for annoyance and started to bicker with Cas and literally fight with him almost every damn day.

Dean sighed, giving his brother a small smile. "What I tell you about worrying about me? I'm the older brother so I get to do all the worrying." Dean tried to make a joke of it but Sam gave him a disapproving look, telling his brother he knew something was really stressing him out.

Dean sighed yet again. Damn his brother really knew him if he could see pass Dean's act, and Dean was one hell of an actor if he said so himself.

"It's just work I guess, since I'm in the head f the CIA I got a really important mission today that absolutely cannot go wrong or some poor sap is going to be deader than a chicken in deep fry."

"Dean I really wish you wouldn't chatter your Texan gibberish while at the table, it's quit unsightly." Cas sighed in annoyance, sitting their plates of food in front of them politely.

Dean gave and over exaggerated "ugh" sound and tried to ignore the blue eyed freak.

"Dean, stop acting like an uneducated caveman and use your words- and eating utensils." Cas added after seeing Dean start eating his pancakes with his fingers.

"What the hell man! S'not like I can fit a single pancake on this god damn fork. Think you could have made them any smaller?" Dean complained about the smallness of his pancakes. "Look! Sammy's are bigger than mine, and yours are too! I swear it's like you do things like this to me on purpose!"

Sam sigh, knowing an argument was about to start in 5,4,3,2,

"Remember who you are talking to Dean, show some respect." Castiel threatened in a low, deep voice that made Sam nervous, but not Dean, never Dean. In fact he actually had the audacity the smirk about it.

"Or what, Cas? Gonna make even smaller pancakes next time?" Dean smirked wider at Castiel's twitch after he used the nickname he made for him. The first time he said the name _Cas _was by accident and he didn't even realize it until Castiel got this funny look on his face, cheeks turned a rose red as he stammered to Dean to never call him that name again. Now, of course Dean would continue to call him Cas after getting a reaction like that from him. He figured the nerd hated the nickname for some reason so this was his chance to knock Cas even further off that damn Habitual arm chair. "I bet I could make them better then you."

"The sizes of them are perfectly fine. You're just imagining things, as per usual. Besides, you should have realized by now that I can do anything better then you." Castiel glared from his seat right across from Dean. Dean huffed an un amused laugh.

"Can't we ever get through breakfast without you guys always turning something into a competition?" Sam groaned in annoyance, going ignored like he was never even heard.

"That the best you got Cas? More dumb jokes because you can't ever come up with something better because you lack perceptibility?" Dean glared back, tone hard as he leaned over the short distance of the table, right in Cas's face.

"Wow," Cas voiced, head tilted to the side, eyes focused on Deans green ones in what seemed like astonishment. Then it was silent for a few seconds until Cas broke it."I'm surprised you even know that word."

Damn was the thought going through Sam's mind but before he could even do anything else, Dean was scrabbling over the table, knocking his plate over and Castiel's. There was a loud thud as two bodies fell to the floor after Dean tackled a surprised Cas.

"Gonna kill him! Don't try to stop me Sam!" Dean threatened and Sam was all too happy to comply-for the moment. He knew his brother just needed to relieve some stress once in a while and he always seemed to love doing it by doing something to Castiel. So for now Sam just sat back and waited for things to get too violent and then and only then would he intervene.

Sam watched as Dean and Cas rolled on the floor, following with a sigh as they rolled their little scrabble out into the living room and onto the crimson red carpet below. Cas ended up on top, practically sitting on Deans lap with his legs spread for balance. "Get the fuck off me Cas!" Dean growled. Castiel only response was to lean down and harshly bite Deans exposed neck. "Fuck!" Dean hissed. Squeezing his eyes shut. In retaliation trailed his fingers under Cas's shirt and dug his blunt nails into Cas's skin, running them up his sides earning a broken growl as Cas bit down harder, practically gnawing at the tender flesh under his mouth. Dean breathed harshly, bucking his hips, trying to get the nerd off him.

Finally, after a few more pushes, Dean finally found the leverage and flipped Cas onto his back-hard. Cas gasped as he got the wind knocked out of him from the landing, finally letting go of Dean neck. Now Dean was in between Castiel's bend legs, sneering down at him.

"Y-you little s-shit." Dean said between gasp, trying to catch his breath. Their little fights always involved scratching, biting, hair pulling, kicking, pining, growling, hissing but never fist and blood. Okay so blood did sometimes get shed but only from scratches. This is what Sam called their Bitch fight, ironic right? "Gonna make you pay for my fuckin' neck." Dean whispered in a low threatening voice before taking his hands and _ripping _Cas shirt right down the middle. Cas gasped as he had no choice but to arch his back from the strong pull of Dean clenched fist.

He had never done _that _before, Cas thinks in a daze.

He didn't even have time to clear his head from the shock before he felt Dean bit down on his nipple hard enough to actually draw blood.

"Ah-f-fu Dean!" Castiel whimpered in pain, he thinks. He fisted as much of Dean's short hair as he could and tried to yank his head and teeth away from his chest and nipple.

His insistent hair pulling only made Dean wince, growl and reached his left hand to pinch at Castiel's other nipple.

"Uhng-ah Dean o-oaky. S-stop." Cas gasped, throwing his head back against the carpet, face red as he squeezed his eyes shut, left fist still clenched in Dean's hair, the other squeezing Dean's upper arm in a death grip.

"Think you're better than me Cas?" Dean asked after harshly releasing Cas's nipple, not really bothered by the thought that he just in fact had another guys nipple in his mouth because it belonged to Cas and that was okay. Right?

Cas lay on his back, breathing deeply as he opened his glazed over eyes to stare into Deans.

"Yes," This answer earned him a tight pinch on his right nipple. Cas gasped and arched his back, face scrunching in what looked like pain. "Anything you can do I can do better!" Cas voice rushed out in a breathless decloration, as stubborn as ever.

Dean growled and leaned down to harshly nip and bite at Cas's neck. "I can do anything Fucking thing better then you!" Dean growled, still abusing Cas's nipple's and neck. He hissed when Cas began using his sharp nails to dig into his scalp and down his back.

"Ah! N-no you can't! Dean p-please." Cas half sobbed and half groaned as he arched his body up against Deans so they were chest to chest and Cas could feel the hard muscled underneath as he ran his hands over his broad shoulders, over his chest, down his sides.

"The fuck I can!" Dean hissed in a deep voice as he pushed Cas back to the ground with his pelvic, making Cas gasp in excitement as he felt Dean hard cock brush up against his by accident. They both groaned in the back of their throats and Cas hung his beet red face back to the carpet as he began to pant when Dean didn't stop the movement of his hips.

"N-no you-c-can't." Cas keened lowly, feeling his brain melt when Dean began biting him where shoulder met neck, he never knew how sensitive he was there until now.

During all of this Sam is frozen in place, completely shell shocked. Okay, so during their normal fights it always seemed on the touchy side but this, _this _was downright uncensored gay porn. From Sam's view they looked like two sexually frustrated men rutting on the floor while making all these sexual sounds that had Sam blushing, they probably didn't even realize that they were doing it.

"Just Fuck already and get it over with." Sam hadn't even known he had said it out loud until he realized it had been quit for a few minute now. When he looked back down he was met with the glares of two red faces, panting, disheveled men lying on the floor practically haven dry humped and gave each other foreplay.

Then, like a switch it all made sense to Sam. He gave them his Bitch face number two and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Clearly you two have repressed sexual feelings for each other that you're channeling into hostility."

Dean looked back down to Cas whom met he stare unwavering before he locked eyes with his brother again. "How's that brain of yours upstairs Sammy? It still cookin'?"

"My brain is fine Dean. It's your guys' brain that needs a check up."

Dean huffed an un amused laugh. "This some kind of joke, huh? You think a wrestle between me and Cas equals me buying him a ticket to prom? I'm not gay dude!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me Dean, why is your Dick still pressed up against Cas's, cuz' to me that's pretty damn gay." Sam smirked as he watched his brother pale and comically widen his eyes before taking a look at his and Cas's position.

Cas's untamed hair from being pulled on, his virgin red cheeks, those hazy baby blues. Dean's eyes flickered to Cas's lips when he saw a smooth looking pink muscle come from between his slightly chapped lips to run them over with moister. Unconsciously, Dean licked his own lips, eyes still locked in place.

It was just out of reflex! Dean kept repeating that over and over into his head until eventually it served to piss him off. He ripped himself off and away from Cas, gasping as he got a first look at the serious bruise on Cas's nipple included with teeth marks.

Shit, he had done that?

"Going to work." And before anyone knew it, the front door slammed closed and Dean was gone, leaving behind a smirking brother and a very confused and frustrated Cas.

**~0~**

Dean was a little nervous as the cosmic chick with the big melons and flirty attitude applied his fake mustache after covering the angry bites on his neck with make-up witch didn't seem to discourage her advances.

He was already in costume, just a simple waiters outfit and he already had his fake Russian accent down to a T. Why Russian? The fuck if he knew. Bobby was the mastermind behind this whole operation.

He was nervous because getting this right was really important. They had to take down one of the country's biggest terrorist epidemics who came to this country uninvited and has publicly made bomb threats and got away every-fucking-time.

Finally they got a little heads up about him and some followers that were going to be making an appearance at a local spaghetti restaurant. The CIA was all over it instantly. The whole restaurant was a set up, everyone in there were from the undercover CIA in acting mode.

Dean really didn't want to screw this up.

"Hurry up people! He and his followers will be here any moment." Dean's boss announced over the bustling of rushing co workers. "Dean! Are you done getting your make up on princess?" Bobby came up next to him, making sure everything was on flow.

"I think I'm ready for the beauty pageant Bobby." Dean boyishly grinned. Bobby rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sir, there pulling up!" a watchman announced from his seat behind a big camera screen as a shiny black van pulled up outside the restaurant.

"Places everyone! Move it, move it! If I knew I would have to work with a bunch a low life I would have just joined the Circuses!" Bobby yelled, making everyone scrabbled to do their jobs.

Dean let out a shaky breathe. Show time.

**~0~**

"Good evening gentlemen, right this way." An Undercover CIA agent greeted as he gesture for the group of terrorist to follow him to a table. They were completely obvious to the fact that the other costumers where nothing but CIA agents undercover and ready to take them down.

Well, what was the point of going undercover? Why not just take the terrorist down while they had the chance? Because they weren't sure if the enemy had any bombs on themselves that could easily be triggered.

It sickened Dean that they always seemed to be willing to take their own lives with the price of innocent American bystanders. This was _his _country damnit! He wasn't about to let a bunch of suicidal happy communist bring terror to his people. Not if he could help it.

Dean watched all this from the monitor in the back room, waiting for his queue. There were four men, each dressed in finely pressed suits. The "waiter" placed menus in front of the men as they took their seats.

"That's your queue Dean." Bobby said. Dean smirked and fixed his bow tie.

"It's time to kick some communist ass." Dean picked up a pitcher of water and pushed the flapping kitchen doors open and walked up to their table.

"May I offer water?" Dean gave a little bow of his upper body, lips giving a twitched smirk.

"What did you say?" One of the terrorist glared, accent heavy. Dean was taken aback by this. Shit, did he do something wrong? He cleared his throat before speaking to the four again.

"I-I said would anyone like some water." Dean stuttered, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

The four men leered at him, one beginning to stand, slowly as he reached in to his coat.

"He's undercover! This is a set up!"

Before Dean knew it, there were guns firing, screaming and all he could do was duck for cover. It took only seconds before the guns stopped and Dean finally opened his eyes, feeling his body for any gun wounds. Luck was finally on his side because he was completely safe and unharmed.

"Dean!" Bobby's thunderous voice boomed as he marched in his general direction. "What the hell were you thinking you idjit?" Dean stood to his feet, taking a look around. Well no one from the CIA was seriously injured and luckily the four terrorist were dead. Dean didn't see why bobby was upset.

"You don't improvise! There is a reason why I don't give you many lines. You can't act!" Bobby's face was red and he couldn't stop pacing the floor. Clearly he was pissed.

"What the hell Bobby. I honestly don't see why you are mad. The bad guys are dead and no one was hurt that bad. I'd say our problem is solved." Dean smiled as he dusted off the wood pieces from tables that got shot up and landed on him.

Bobby stared at him for a while, then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just go home boy. I'm putting you on probation until you learn how to act." Before Dean could protest Bobby had already left the restaurant.

**~0~  
><strong>It was the next day and the tree boys were at the table eating breakfast.

"So how did the big mission go Dean?" Sam asked as he butter some toast. Dean gulped down more of his coffee, so not willing to have this conversation. But he never kept anything from Sam. Damn.

"Well, as stated by Bobby, he said…he said I can't act." Dean murmured the last three words, trying to keep his voice low so Castiel couldn't hear. But of course he did because they were right across from each other.

Dean was proven right as he heard Cas snicker and spit up some of his coffee.

"Shut the fuck up Cas!" Dean glared, not in the mood for this shit so early in the morning.

"But I would love to hear about this." Cas chuckled as he sat his cu down in front of him, locking eyes with Dean. "I bet you were absolutely terrible. Truly, this is a hilarious moment." Castiel smirked from across the table.

"Okay guys not today. Yesterday I seen enough of you two rutting like dogs in heat to last a life time and Castiel, really? I thought you were the mature one." Sam chastised like a mother hen. At least Cas had the decency to look ashamed of how he was acting.

"Dean, get that smirk off your face or so help me." Sam turned his chastise towards Dean next. "Now, what happened?" His voiced turned to a more gentle tone. Dean sighed in annoyance but complied.

"They were terrorist Sam! So what they died." Dean folded his arms across his chest. Sam gave him his best bitch face and Dean resisted the need to roll his eyes. "There were four of them and we were undercover. I was suppose to play the part as their waiter so I did. I just got my lines wrong or my accent or something, I don't know!" Sam could tell his brother was getting more and more frustrated and Castiel wasn't helping with his badly repressed snickering.

"So long story short guns were going off and terrorist were being killed. Bobby apparently didn't like the way things went because he's such a damn hypocrite. So he put me on probation. Say's I can't come back until I learned to act." Dean grumbled in agitation, glaring daggers at Castiel fuckin' Novak from across the table. Oh how he would love to just reach over and put that nerd in his place.

"Since you're so fucking great at acting teach me Cas, shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Dean-" Sam was ignored and rudely interrupted.

"Well it all depends Dean. Your brain is wired vastly different than the average human. And the fact that you have the attention span of a baby wouldn't make my job any easier."

"God your ass is just stuff with rainbows aint it, so confident that you're better than every god damn human on this planet."

"Don't use the lord's name in vain Dean. Besides, you are the one that's always saying how great I am. Who's to blame me that I get a little confident from your daily praise." Cas smirked.

"P-praise my ass! Fine, I challenge you Cas. If you can't teach me how to act then you are obviously not the best at every fucking thing."

"I accept. Come to the theater today at noon, and then we will begin. You may join my class for free because this shouldn't take too long at all." Castiel said confidently in all seriousness.

Dean made faces behind Cas back when he got up to clear his place at the table and take his dirty dishes back into the kitchen to go get ready to open his theater for class.

The only thing Sam could do is silently watch their exchange while eating his toast. God the air was so thick with sexual tension that it was driving him insane. They were the biggest idiots he ever had the bad luck to be roomed with.

**~0~**

"And so I asked him, Mr Antonio, how do you direct your actors? You know what he told me?" It was silent for a while in the theater, Cas sitting on the stage, legs hanging off the sides and a total of fourteen students, (including Dean) in the audience seats.

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell us anyways." Dean rudely stated, sitting in the front right in front of Cas. Castiel merely ignored him before continuing on.

"He told me that he doesn't. After each act he simply asks them how it made them feel." Castiel concluded. Everyone in the audience _oooh'd_ as if they were told a precious secret. Dean scoffed, this was so dumb.

"Now this may be bad news for you all but good news for me. I got a call back next week for the new play called A Piñata Man and since I'm going to get it that means no class for a while." The class protested and whined about not having class for a long period of time. "I know but we still have this week so lets get to work." Cas jumped down from the stage and began to pair people in two and hand out scripts for scene they were going to be doing for a specific play.

"And lastly we have Dean and Lisa. You two will be doing War Games." Cas handed them both a copy of the scene he wanted them to do.

Dean was getting bored after watching everyone else go up on stage to perform their scene. Honestly he couldn't believe he even agreed to do this in the first place.

"Dean and Lisa, you're up." Castiel called after congratulating the two who walked off stage, apparently they did a good job.

Dean found himself standing up on stage with this Lisa girl whom, Dean admits, is kind of hot.

"Okay, war Games. Act 2 scene 19. David and Jenifer are trying to flee Goose Island in order to save Global Thermal Nuclear War, but David is about to face his own personal war. Actors, whenever you're ready." Castiel instructed and took Dean's original seat.

Dean nervously looked at Lisa. She smiled at him before clearing her throat. She drowned herself into character.

"Maybe we can swim for it?" She made like she was about to do just that before Deans deep voice stopped her.

"No…no. I can't swim." Dean answered, standing stiff.

"You can't swim?" Lisa (A.K.A Jenifer) asked, sounding shocked and curious. Damn, Dean silently cursed in his head, she was good.

"No I can't, Okay Wonder Woman, I can't swim." Dean answered, sounding like a three year old learning how to read properly. Lisa grimaced at his poor acting but continued on anyways. That's something a good actor would do. "I always thought there was going to be plenty of time," Dean glanced at his script again. "I wish I didn't know about any of this and tomorrow it would just be over. Oh God I really wanted to learn how to swim." Dean finished. Wow even he knew he sounded bad. There was a brief pause after as everyone ingested what just happened.

"Okay Dean we're going to run this scene all week until you make it perfect. For the rest of you I will be providing little of my attention but take this as a good sign because it means that I trust that you all know what you're doing because I see improvement in you all and I am very please." Castiel smiled.

Everyone agreed, some blushing from getting such a compliment from _the _Castiel Novak.

**~0~**

And by Castiel's word they practiced the scene three more days but the only problem was that Dean was still screwing it up big time.

"I really wanted to learn how to swim-"

"Stop stop stop. Dean I can't summon up a good word to describe my disgust with this scene."

Dean growled in annoyance and frustration. "Then I give up. This is bull shit and you know it Cas." Dean glared down at Castiel from his spot on stage with Lisa.

"Dean," Castiel said softly. "You need to make a personal connection with your character and you already have one but haven't realized it." At Dean's confused look Castiel continued. "For example; David cannot swim and you cannot act." At the realization on Dean's face Castiel smiled and got up from his seat and joined the two on the stage.

"Lisa, I want to try something with Dean. Do you mind going in the back to make a fresh brew of coffee?" Castiel asked politely. Lisa sighed but did what Castiel wanted anyways. After Lisa had left Castiel stood closer to Dean.

"Dean, we're going to try this again but I want you to replace the word swim with the word act."Dean nodded and tried getting into character.

"Maybe we can swim for it." Castiel strong voice startled Dean because he was so used to hearing Lisa saying those words. But either way Castiel was great, sounding completely believable with just those words.

"No…No. I-I can't act." Dean admitted, voice sounding dejected and real. Castiel beamed at Dean, silently giving him praise.

"You can't act?" Castiel asked, astonished.

"No! I can't, okay Wonder Woman?" Dean sighed, almost sounding close to tears. "I can't act. I always thought there would be plenty of time." Dean defended himself, the look in his eyes daring Castiel to judge him because of it. "Man, I wish I didn't know about any of this and tomorrow it would just be over!" Dean gritted out before turning his back to Cas and going over to a lone chair on the stage to slump into it. "Oh God," Dean slumped his shoulders and braced his elbows on his knees and slumped over in his seat. "I really wanted to learn how to act." Dean finished. He almost jumped when he heard sudden applauding from Castiel and Lisa.

"Wow Dean, It looks like I owe you an apology. It appears you can act." Cas smiled and squeezed Deans shoulder. "Okay, lets finish the scene."

"Now slow down Cas, we can't finish the scene. Our characters kiss!"

"Yes, I'm aware."

Dean backed away from Cas personal space, becoming defensive.

"I'm not going to kiss you Cas."

"Dean, you can't be a great actor unless you commit."

"You know what Cas? You can shove that fairy idea of yours up your ass because it aint happenin'." And with that, Dean walked out of the theater.

Cas watched him go, eyes unwavering.

**~0~**

Monday morning found Castiel, Sam and Dean at the Theater downtown that would be hosting the play A Piñata Man. Castiel wasn't worried because he knew he got the part. Sam showed up for support and surprisingly Dean was right behind him. Castiel found this strange but passed it off thinking that Sam dragged his brother along with threats or something similar.

They all found a seat together up front with Sam in between the two.

"Attention, quiet please," A very stereotype black gay man came from behind the curtains in a bright purple shirt, a scurf and tight black pants. "I have the cast list." He gushed as he waved the paper around. There was a lot of excited chatter, everyone hoping they got the part they auditioned for.

"Good luck Cas." Sam nudged his shoulder and smiled down at him. Castiel nodded his thanks but knew he didn't need anyone wishing him luck.

"Okay, let's start with the male lead. Gosh, he has a real sparkling talent. Now I'm proud to announce the man who will play the role of A Piñata Man…Dean Winchester!" Everyone applauded. Castiel and Sam gasped and turned their heads in Dean's direction.

He had a smug shit eating grin on his face as he stood and happily made his sway on stage to stand next to the director.

"I like to thank Mr. Parez for giving me a last minute audition and I also like to thank my acting teacher who unknowingly trained me to still his part right out from under his scrawny ass."

Everyone looked around confused and unsure.

"And that is what you call acting ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Parez congratulated. Everyone laughed and applauded Dean's talent. If only they knew how serious he was.

All Castiel could do is sit back with his arms crossed and eyes locked onto Dean. Dean smirked at Castiel's pissed off expression and flew a wink his way. Sam sighed and shook his shaggy hair. How didn't he see this coming? This was just like Dean to do something this scandalous.

The director began announcing the others who made the cut and Castiel couldn't even hear the applauding or the cries of the people who didn't make it or get the part they wanted, no, all he could hear was Dean's treachery. Oh, Dean Winchester will pay. If he thought this was over, he had another thing coming.

**~0~**

Later on that same day everyone was setting up and costumes and scenes were being put to practice. Dean was currently completely dressed in character with a beautiful patio background and sitting at this round table with a beautiful girl who got the female lead. Castiel watched from the sideline as they practiced and laughed with each other whenever the other got a line wrong and would start all over again.

Of course Castiel knew the whole play like the back of his hand so he knew what scene was coming next and was proven right when Dean gently cupped the woman's cheek and began to lean in.

Then, this is where Castiel got a brilliant idea that would make him finally prove to Dean once and for all who was the top actor of the house.

He quickly grabbed a sombrero and put it on his head and the pitcher of water and ran out on stage and interrupted the kiss by purring water in their empty glasses and talking in a semi loud voice.

"Would the senior and senorita like to hear about the nacho special?"

"CUT! Castiel, you don't have any lines so stop improvising." The director chastised, upset about the scene being interrupted.

He barely noticed the female (he should really learn some names) get up with a huff and walk off stage, muttering about how she couldn't work in these conditions.

Dean chuckled, drawing Castiel's attention towards him. "What's wrong Cas, still mad at me for taking your role? If it makes you feel any better I think you look good in that sombrero."

Castiel huffed and leaned down to whisper hotly in Dean's in. "Do not worry yourself Dean, I will see you on opening night and I am sure you will think I look good _up- close- and- personal_." Castiel chuckled at Dean astonished look and walked away, ignoring the directors dramatic bitching about having to go find his happy place.

**~0~**

It was opening night and everyone was hustling to get into costume and the director being a drama queen yelling non-stop about this or that.

Dean was fixing his purposely raggedy shirt then moving on to the torn looking scarf around his neck.

"Attention! I have terrible news!" The director rushed in the room, out of breath and looking wild. This caused panic from most people in the room but they kept quiet to listen. "My leading lady and her understudy both called in because of some freak accident. Apparently after eating dinner at a restaurant last night for good luck or something the next moment BANG! Explosive diarrhea so obviously they cannot make it." Everyone gasped and began to murmur concerns to one another.

"But how are we going to do the play without a leading lady?" Dean voiced the question that everyone else was thinking.

"Luckily I was convinced by a degraded cast member that they actually have what it takes. But this drastically changes things and this is very risky but I think it will work." By now everyone was dying with curiosity of who was going to play the leady lady's roles.

"Everyone say hello to Castiel Novak. He knows the whole play by heart and was the only one I could find at such short notice." Castiel walked into the room with a smirked on his face as he locked eyes with Deans.

"W-what? You have got to be kidding me. He's a dude! And he's Cas!" Dean wondered if he was too young for a heart attack because that's what it felt like he was about to have.

"Yes yes I know. Like I said before this is a huge risk that we are about to take. This change will practically turn the whole play into some freakish gay love story but I don't see another option. Does anyone in this room know the leading ladies lines by heart?" When no one raised their hand Mr. Parez nodded his head, expected such an answer. "Okay people stop sitting around and get ready! When referring to the leading lady obviously replace the she and hers with he's and his. Let's move it people!"

Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and looked down into his baby blues. "I can't believe you sabotaged those girls food. And do not say you didn't so help me Cas." Dean hissed and tightened his hold around Castiel's upper arm. Castiel winced in pain but didn't back down.

"Oh I wasn't going to deny it Dean. Get ready Winchester because I'm going to teach you to never mess with me when it comes to acting." Castiel smiled, noticing how close their faces were and how he could feel Dean's breath ghost pass his lips. Dean seemed to notice too and for a while they just stared at each other, not being able to look away. This just pissed Dean off even more.

"We will see Cas and may the best actor win."Dean released his grip on Castiel's arm and instead shook his hand as they both went their separate ways until later.

**~0~**

It was a full house and Dean took his seat in the little Piñata "shop" they set up behind the closed curtain. Dean had gotten a text from Sam a few minute ago telling him he was finally there and couldn't wait to see him and Castiel acting and wished them luck and bitch a little about how he still couldn't b believe Dean did something like this to poor Cas and blah blah blah.

The lights dimmed and the loud crowed settled down. Dean knew the curtains where about to open as the soft music played in the background.

Dean got into position and began to "make" the Piñata that was on top of his little wooden table. He was looking through his magnifying glass at a small corner of the unfinished Piñata when the door flew open to reveal Castiel fuckin' Novak.

"You-you are Piñata man?" Castiel asked, voice slightly out of breath like his character was supposed to be. Damnit! Dean cursed in his head. He was not going to let Cas beat him!

"Si." Dena looked up at Cas like he never seen him before and stopped working on the Piñata. _Come on Cas, give me all you got. _

~Time Skip In Play~

Castiel was sobbing, real tears streaming from his beautiful eyes as they stood back in the Piñata shop weeks from their first meeting. Dean knew Sam was the only one who could actually see their competitive nature.

Cas picked up a class and angrily threw it to the "wooden floor" shattering it into thousands of little shards that were of course fake glass. The audience applauded in excitement.

Dean glared at him and picked up a fake beer bottle made of fake glass and roughly threw it to the ground, loving the sound of it busting and fake shards scattering on the floor. He held in a smug smile when he heard the audience applaud louder for him then they did for Cas.

Castiel discreetly glared at Dean. _Alright Dean, there will be no more holding back. Prepare yourself for this one._

~Time Skip In Play ~

"Why did I give my heart to a man who breaks everything he makes?" Castiel murmured to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear. They were finally back in the Piñata shop again after a lot of other scenes. They were both standing close to each other in the middle of the stage. Cas looked broken and neglected. Dean was looking back at Cas in indifference.

"I should have known better because everything you make breaks!" Castiel angrily hit Dean in the chest. Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled Castiel closer. They heard the crowed cheer at this and they both held back smirks.

"Yeah," Dean leaned down to be more in Cas's face. "Everything I make breaks." Up this close Castiel could clearly see each and every one of the freckles spread across Dean's nose and under his eyes. Wow, Dean could really pull off freckles, Castiel thought as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

"Always breaking…and breaking."Cas said distractedly as he continued to stare at Dean, noticing he was still holding his wrist. Faintly they heard the audience loudly applauding and cheering as the curtains dropped.

Slowly they pulled apart, needing to get ready for the next scene. Dean didn't like how he felt just then, it was a hard feeling to describe, al he know is that holding Cas like that was just so intimate or…whatever the hell it was he didn't like it!

"Hear that out there Cas? They love my acting." Dean stated in all smugness.

"Not for long." Cas smirked, ignoring all the bustling around them as the crew set up for a new scene and fixed their closed before walking off.

"It's time for the love scene." Castiel calmly sat in his seat at the round table he remember seeing Dean and the female person lean across to almost kiss before he interrupted.

Dean visibly paled at Cas's words. "That's right Dean. You won't be able to kiss me, the play will go off the rails and you will realize once and for all that I'm the better actor."

"Fuck you Cas." Dean gritted his teeth and tried to calm down, tensing when he heard the curtain raise behind him. He walked over and took a seat across from Cas, trying to ignore the romantic look to the scene with the open patio background with the garden in the "distance" along with all the flowers and scented candles on the table and shit, could he really go through with this?

"You don't know what it takes to get through to a man's heart." Dean said gently.

"I know too well, I know I can give you what you want if you would just give me a chance, just a small chance." Cas's voice dropped lower as he leaned into Dean, expecting a kiss.

Damit! Dean hesitated and the crowed began to murmur to themselves, questioning if this was part of the play. Cas backed away and smirked, ready to bask in Dean's failure. But what he wasn't ready for was for Dean to grab him from the back of the neck and crash their lips together in a demanding kiss. Dean sucked on Cas's bottom lip as he pulled away. Castiel let out a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"You call that acting?" He whispered lowly before grabbing the front of Deans shirt and pulled him into another demanding kiss. Dean gasped and Cas couldn't hold back the moan when he felt Dean's arms on his side pull him closer. Though Cas had to pull back before things got carried away. But it appears Dean wasn't having that.

"This is acting." He hissed as he gave Cas one hard pull that made him loose balance and practically land in Dean's lap. Cas wasn't prepared for the lips that suddenly connected with his and the arms around him. He moaned when Dean began nipping at his lip and Dean took that moment to slip his tongue between Cas's slightly parted lips.

Castiel moaned deeply in the back of his throat and Dean groaned when he heard it, feeling his control slipping.

"No," Cas breathed as he pulled away. "_This_ is acting." Then he climbed the rest of the way on Dean's lap and connected their lips together again and Cas instantly forced access into Dean's mouth who groaned and grabbed Cas's ass to hold him closer as their tongues battled with each other. Cas reach both hands up to fist Deans hair aggressively, whimpering when Dean smacked his ass one good time to show his dominance.

Cas pulled back with a shaky breath and ripped the top half of Dean's shirt off and attached his lips to his neck like a parasite.

"F-fuck, Cas." Dean licked his lips head falling to the side to let Cas do what he wanted. Distinctly, he heard the crowd 's voiced in an up roar and loud talking but he wasn't really paying attention, how the hell could he when he had this needy nerd sitting in his lap and greedily sucking on his neck like he couldn't get enough.

With strength Dean often forgot he possessed, he lift Cas and slammed him on top of the sturdy table. Cas moaned in need when his back make contact, loving the aggressive side of Dean. He reaching out to Dean in impatience, pulling the bigger man on top of him and instantly plunged his mouth into Dean's waiting one, drawing out deep repressed moans and they began rutting against each other. Cas arching as Deans hands began to wonder his body, ringing out shivers from the helpless man below him.

There was a loud smack sound as they pulled away, as small string of saliva connected them before it snapped away. Before Cas could even began to get his breath back, Dean flipped him onto his stomach with a loud bang. This time they both heard to cries of the audience but chose to ignore it.

Dean leaned over Cas's back to growl hotly in his ear.

"I'm acting the crap out of you."

"God _yes _Dean." Cas moaned, arching his butt up against deans hard cock, practically pegging for it.

"For the last time close the damn curtains!" Mr. Parez shriek. Instantly the curtains closed o the very pornographic scene unfolding before everyone's eyes.

Dean felt his cell phone buzzing in his pocket like mad but chose to ignore it in favor of dirtying his little nerd who can't begging him for more in that deep needy voice that Dean just couldn't say no to.

Well, until the cops showed up and practically had to rip each other apart before taking to the cop car parked outside the theater. There were people from the audience outside waiting to see what would happen.

Some cheered to Dean and Cas saying things like. "The man can't tell us when and where to have sex!" or "Yeah, be gay and be proud!" and Dean's favorite. "Damn I was waiting to see you nail that tight lookin' ass." Dean chuckled at that one.

But then others were not so flattered and called them as sorts of sinners and disgusting perverts. Obviously neither Cas or Dean cared. When they were pushed into the back seat handcuffed, they immediately latched lips and began making out as the car drove away to the police station.

**~0~**

"Public indecency Dean!" Sam bitched the next day as soon as Dean and Cas walked back into the house early the next morning after spending the night in the holding center at the police station. Luckily Sam had bailed them both out so they didn't have to stay for all of nineteen days.

"Yeah, it was worth it too, right Cas?" Dean grinned down at his partner in crime. Cas smiled dazzlingly as if he was remember what happened the night of the play.

"Yes, I must agree. Though sadly we couldn't finish what was started when we got to that filthy place. They made us go in separate cells. I was with a bunch of drunks who kept vomiting." Cas made a face.

"Cas, you kinky son of a bitch! It's alright because I promise you we will finish it. And if it makes you feel better I got put in a cell with the Jones brothers."

"What? Really?" Sam asked in what Dean feared was excitement.

"No Sammy!

"Oh." Sam pouted. Dean watched his baby brother for a while, really wondering if he was born a girl but was given a male body, surely he had a vagina somewhere down there.

"Thanks for paying our bail Sam. We really owe you one." Cas said gratefully.

"It was no problem Cas, just please don't do it again."

"We can't promise that Sammy." Dean shook his head, grabbing Cas by the arm and heading towards his room. "Oh, and Sam?" Dean snapped his finger as if remember something. Same raised his eyes brown after turning around from locking the front door. "If you don't want to hear your big brother having gay sex with a sexy nerd then I suggest you leave, it's cool if you stay but just don't interrupt us."

Sam paled at this. "W-wait! Just let me get some clothes on and the keys!" Sam rushed to say after his brother who kept walking in front of a very excited Cas who was being pulled along and practically stumbling at Deans fast pace.

"Damn you Dean!" Sam rushed out of the house frantically pulling up a pair of pants, looking crazed with a shirt half on and shoes hanging from his mouth by the strings. "I knew you guys had sexual feelings for each other that you were channeling into hostility!" Was the last things heard as the door slammed closed.

**~0~**

"_Mnnnnmm….mmm…"_ Cas murmured into Dean's mouth, making him hissed as the sound shot down to Dean's already-hard groin, pants becoming increasingly sore as he trailed his hands over Cas's thin frame once more. God, Dean wanted Cas so damn bad.

Dean pulled away to lift his shirts off his body and throw it somewhere on the floor, after that was done, he hovered over the gasping nerd underneath him and Dean's hands began undoing the button on Cas's jeans as this mouth re-attached itself to his neck Dean traced butterfly kisses to the column of his throat, moistening the area with saliva, parting momentarily to completely remove those jeans from his legs.

Cas's arousal sprang up almost immediately and he shivered, his legs trembling as he diverted his eyes away from Dean's green ones, his erection hanging up from beneath his black boxers as Dean continued to remove them. Curiosity took the better of Dean as the desire to see more of that flawless skin took over him. Cas's erection stood proudly, the head damp with pre-cum as it twitched slightly when Dean moved closer to him on the bed they were lying on.

Deans lustful gazed was fixated on Cas's thighs, that creamy expanse of skin was just begging for attention. He leaned down, placing soft kisses on his inner-thighs, making Cas whimper slightly as he licked the soft flesh, knowing that it made him uncomfortable as Cas closed his legs, his silky skin enclosing around Deans face. Cas forced Dean to look up by yanking his hair, those delirious blue eyes as he leaned forward, his tongue tracing Dean's lips before melding together in such an exhilarating way that it only left both wanting more.

Dean's hands traced Cas's lean thorax before moving down, leaving heavy caresses in its wake as he attempted to draw out those melodious moans that made his ears tingle with pleasure. Kneading his groin, Dean made Cas stiffen momentarily before he let out a gasp of surprise. As he started to stroke the heated flesh, feeling the slick pre-cum moisten his hands as he lifted his black shirt.

Without a moment to waste Dean latched his mouth onto his chest, tracing his tongue over it slowly. Cas tensed when he felt a tongue at his nipple, letting out a trembling sigh as it was kissed sweetly unlike last time when Dean savagely bit it during one of their fights. It hardened almost immediately and as Dean's hand continued to pump his erection, his thumb rubbing over the slit teasingly to make him squirm even more.

Cas cried out in pleasure as Dean began to suck and lick and bit on the sensitive nub, his body bucking into Deans fist as he fastened the pace.

Dean smirked and forced three fingers into Cas's mouth and he started to suck them, twirling his tongue around each digit as he coated them with his saliva. Dean groaned and felt his dick jerk. _Such a tease_, Dean thinks and gives Cas's erection a hard tug, making him moan onto the fingers in his mouth as his mouth salivated and drool dribbled down his mouth before Dean removed them.

"_Dean…D-dean…mnn…"_

Dean hushed him and trailed his saliva-coated hand down to Cas's heated entrance, feeling it twitch as he forced a finger inside it, covering his mouth with his to eat up his gasps as his body arched into Deans, the close proximity between the two sent electric jolts throughout both their bodies as Cas's arm entangled around Dean's shoulders, pulling Dean down to him.

Cas's fingers raked over Deans back, making him wince. In retaliation, Dean added a second finger into the tight hole, quickening his ministrations on Cas's cock as his two fingers slowly started thrust inside him, feeling those hot muscles tense as he pried him open, feeling bad that neither of them had any lube. He was tight, and so damn hot that Dean felt his cock twitch with anticipation on the mere thought of being inside that delicious heat.

Dean groaned as he added another finger to the hot cavern and could tell that it hurt; the pain was clearly evident on his face as he shut his eyes tight, his nails digging into Dean's back as he held onto him firmly but fuck if it wasn't hot seeing Cas like this. His gasps made Dean dizzy and with a loss of control he slammed his fingers inside Cas harder, wanting to hear more of his voice but he merely trembled in response. Angling his fingers, Dean forcefully thrust upwards inside him and Cas _howled,_his hips bucking all of a sudden and Dean knew he had found his sweet spot.

A smirk played itself on Dean's face as he massaged Cas's prostate, each of his movements eliciting a cry from his lips as he continued to stroke his erection, feeling those hot walls clamp around his fingers.

"_Nghhhh...ahh!...Dean! Dean!"_

Cas's body was relentlessly moving underneath the man on top of him, moans, gasps and whimpers escaping those lips as Dean led his body to completion. Dean's mind was in a daze, his eyes engrossed by the erotic picture in front of him as Castiel's body arched into his all of a sudden, throwing his head back as saliva trailed down the corner of his trembling lips. He shut his eyes tight, screaming out Dean's name as he felt the lithe body underneath him convulse profusely as he came into Dean's fist.

His constant panting and the heavy air around them made Dean light headed as he struggled to make his brain _think_. He felt like he was drunk, that he couldn't stop himself no matter how much he tried. His body had a mind of its own, it was moving without his consent and he liked every moment of it. He loved Cas's lewd cries, his sensitive body that would respond to his every touch, his fuckin' blue eyes filled with lust and how his slender body trembled with anticipation underneath him, wordlessly _begging_ Dean for more.

Dean never felt this way before, not about a single person. And now that these sentiments washed over, he didn't have the heart to suppress them. It was an intoxicating sensation that made him go numb, taking over all coherent thought and leaving it meaningless.

Dean wanted to take advantage of Cas. Everything about this was wrong through most people's eyes, yet everything felt just so _right,_like the perfection achieved when two pieces of a puzzle join together, each curve, each bend accommodating the other to be complete.

"_Castiel."_Dean found himself calling his name, the name he had always avoided saying until now, that same spiteful person was awakening emotions and desires that he never felt before.

Cas's legs were sprawled open, cum drenching the top of his stomach. He covered his expression by drooping one arm over his forehead as his faced turned away from Dean, mouth still parted and letting out puffs of breath.

It was adorable. Dean could see his anxiety through his body language, the way his shoulders slumped and the way his legs attempted to close, tried to cover what was left of his dignity. But now it was too late, Dean already witnessed his beautiful display as passion won him over. Dean was aching to see it again _right now._

He pried his legs open again, and Cas didn't protest. By now Dean had already removed his uncomfortable pants and boxers as he hooked Cas's knees on his shoulders, positioning himself at his entrance. Panting, Dean slowly pushed himself inside him, Cas's head suddenly snapped up and his gaze met Dean's, eyes filled with fear as he parted his lip.

Without a second thought Dean seized his hips, holding Cas tightly as he slammed himself inside him completely, sheathing his cock to the brim, groaning as tight heat engulfed him. Cas's pain-filled cry bounced off the wall and into Dean's ears, but he couldn't bring himself to be too concerned, and he couldn't bring himself to stop as he pulled back half-way and thrust inside that inviting heat.

Oh God, he was so wonderful. Dean felt like he would melt, melt inside that soft warmth that tempted him to force Cas open, thrust in and bury his cock deep inside him. Instinct took over as Dean continued to pummel his inside as he pierced Cas over and over again.

"_Dean…f-fuck…ahh!" _Cas cursing was one of the hottest things he ever heard and it turned him on even more. Cas's helpless body merely inflaming the fire of desire inside Dean as he took him ruthlessly. Tears brimmed at the corner of Cas's eyes and his face contorted in pleasured pain.

Dean kept pounding inside him, loosing himself in Cas's heat, Cas's body, the warmth he never thought even existed, so hot and wet that it made his mouth dry. By now, Cas was hard all over again, gasping at each penetration, his hips rotating against Deans as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room.

"_Ahh!….Dean…t-there…there!"_Cas sudden commands made Dean re-open his eyes and watch Cas's expression change from pained pleasure to something akin to pure agony bliss. Dean complied with his requests and thrust harder in the same position, making Castiel cry out once again as his body arched. _"More…ahh! M-more…don't stop, Don't you fuckin' stop Dean!"_ With his cries edging Dean on, he used all his strength to plunge inside him, deeper and deeper as he felt his body practically suck him in when he brushed against something harder inside of Cas, his insides squeezing Dean's cock to the extent that he couldn't concentrate on anything except the spiteful man below him.

"_Uhh…gah…ahhh!...nghhh…hah!…"_All coherent thought vanished as Dean lost himself within Cas. He couldn't even think enough to control his strength and his hands tightened their holds on Cas's hips as they grinded against him, creating delicious friction that left both seeing white from the blinding euphoria. His pleasure filled moans echoed in Dean's ears, forcing him to drive into Cas faster, more deeper as his thrusts became erratic and the pace to became urgent.

Tears still cascaded down Cas's cheeks from pure pleasure overload and Dean kissed them away, feeling how hot Cas's skin was under his lips. Castiel's arms snaked around Dean's neck as he attempted to pull himself up, his nails digging into his skin during the process.

"_Castiel…"_ Dean grunted into his ear, nuzzling his head at the crook of his neck as he felt Cas's body tense. All of a sudden his luscious walls collapsed down on Dean's dick, making him loose his breath as Cas screamed out Dean's name throwing his head back as he came onto both of their stomachs. The stimulation sent him overboard as Dean felt the hard knot in his stomach undo itself as he came inside that hot cavern desperately.

…

They both panted to catch their breath, feeling each other's body quiver from the afterglow of the pleasurable experience they had just shared. Cas's arms lost their grip around Dean's neck and he slowly slid away from him, both immediately regretting to be separated from the consensual touch. No words were exchanged between the two as they struggled with their breath, Cas's hazy gaze lingering with Dean's equally hazy ones before he completely closed his eyes, covering those alluring baby blues.

Dean slumped down the rest of the way, completely exhausted. He reached out to wrapped his arms around the smaller body beside him, sighing when he thought of how badly this kind of thing will affect their usual relationship and life in general.

The warmth which radiated from his skin quickly put an end to all those thoughts of 'what might happen next', and Dean closed his eyes, taking in Cas's scent, letting his body tingle from the sensation of being against his skin. Even though this was his acting enemy who was currently in his arms, Dean couldn't help but wish morning would never come and that they both could stay like this forever…

**~0~ **

Though morning did come and Cas awoke to insistent poking on his side and the sight of Dean's smiling face.

"Hey Cas guess what?" Cas looked at the clock, groaning when he saw it was too early to be up.

"What do you want Dean? Too early." Cas mumbled a complain as he stretched but winced when pain shot up from his anus. Damn.

"Can't say I'm sorry you're in pain babe because honestly I'm damn proud of myself." Dean gently rubbed Cas's back, trying to help ease him.

"Dean." Cas hissed in impatience, cranky to be up so early.

"Alright alright. Just couldn't wait to tell you that someone sent me a Youtube video link on my phone this morning and guess what it was of?"

"Ugh." Cas groaned in annoyance.

"It was of our play, more specifically our love scene." Dean grinned from ear to ear.

"Point." Cas sighed as he turned over onto his back to face Dean who hovered above him.

"Majority of the comments said they think I was the better actor."

"…"

"…."

Early that morning Dean got a pillow to the face and Cas turned back around to catch some more Z's.

**END**

**Yippy! That was soooo much fun to write! LOL Seriously if you haven't seen that episode of American Dad what the hell are you waiting for? I was watching it online as I wrote. :D **

**Anyways please leave a review because I love them and I want to have honest opinions on my writing and what not. Man I just love Supernatural. Obviously addicted with Dean and Castiel! -_- damn they are HOT! **

**I hope you found some humor in this story, I tried *_* Oh and ****my B-day is coming up in TWO days. Gasp!**** Turning 18 yup yup. I'm soooo scared :O Let reviews be my early B-day present from you guys pleeeeaaassseeeee! Have a nice day/night/afternoon/evening/morning! **

**^Stallion14^**


End file.
